A Bloody Secret
Chapter One- Redshadow- Robo Stuck up little... what does she think she is? He scraped at the muddy grass with his claws, unsheathed, imagining they were her throat. One day he would rise above him and then where would he be? Growling he pulled herself up and slowly began to pace around in circles. No one would get away after doing something like this to him. No one. He felt his pelt brushing against a maple tree and made sure to stick her claws out so that he could rip of chunks of bark as he passed it. This whole forest would pay for what they had done to him and he would be there to enjoy every moment of the pain they would go through. He narrowed his eyes, as a evil smile unfolded across his face. He could clearly picture it now; the pain, the despair, the helpless wail of the kits as their mothers could do absolutely nothing to save them. He would make them live the pain that she had. "Redshadow?" He heard a familiar, soft and sweet voice call. His eyes widened as he recognized it and quickly began to walk away from the tree, as she heard fast footsteps approaching. "Redshadow? Redshadow? Are you there? I know I heard you, and I wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry about this..." But he didn't stop to listen. He just quickly sprinted away, cursing the cat calling her with every fiber of her being. This life of hiding and despair would soon be over. He would make sure of it; destroying his enemies one by one. The forest was about to meet a new era. And he would call it the red era. After the green and lush grass which he would stain red with blood. Chapter Two- Blazeflow- Misty I padded in the forest. I know that Redshadow was out, and I had to come to talk about their plans. As he was a rogue and I was a Clan cat, it was hard for me. Cats let me go out, Redshadow was my best friend, and he got exiled. They thought I just needed to be alone. I smiled. "Redshadow!" I said. "Blazeflow!" He replied. "I know what we are going to do first." He whispered. He signaled that I followed him. He led me to a cave. It was dry inside, and it had a pile of prey and two mossy nests. "Give me Sunnyfire. Tomorrow at moonhigh." He told me. I nodded quickly. "I have to go now." I meowed. "No you don't. It's not even moonhigh yet! Look, settle down in the nest, and I will go hunt." Chapter 3- Redshadow- Robo A bright light hit my eye reminding me that another day approached. Another day of scheming and lying around hopelessly, waiting for Blazeflow to actually decide to be of any use to me. I hate her; she is no good at anything and seems to have no commitment to our revenge. But as much as I hate to admit it, I need her. The prey I catch on these lands is not mine, but that only makes it taste better when I know I am stealing it from Blazeflow's clan. My Clan. Not anymore, ''I tell myself, ''they are not my Clan anymore. And I was proud of that fact. At least I thought I should be. Not my Clan; not my problem. No more squealing kits to bug me. No more annoying apprentices for me to teach. No more greedy warriors who take all the prey of my choice and then require me to hunt for them. No more pesky medicine cats to claim they are helping the Clan when all they do is lie around in their den. No more bossy deputies to wake me up early in the morning and keep me up late at night. And most importantly, no more stuck-up snotty leaders, who only think of their own power and exile other cats because they know they can get away with it. I am fortunate to have escaped that messed up life, he thought to himself, But I must do what is right and save those who didn't get the chance. They deserve better than Clanlife. They deserve better than Moonstar, they deserve better. And being the fair cat I was; the one who wanted justice for all. The one who thought all cats deserved freedom and shouldn't be dragged behind by others, I was willing to give these cats what they deserved. I was willing to fight and sacrifice for their well-being. Why, I was even ready to kill. My whiskers twitch with glee. Oh how much fun it will be to see the fruits of my work. And how great will it sound when I take a huge juicy bite out of them, before throwing the rest to the ground. And leaving that fruit there, to rot. And die. Chapter 4- Blazeflow- Misty Blazeflow thought to herself, how long will this take? I don't like this Clan. I want it destroyed. She smiled. Blazeflow walked into the forest, full of chirping birds and trees. She looked up at the trees and started climbing them. She leaped from tree to tree, until she reached the part of the forest where Redshadow lived. She saw Redshadow stalking a plump mouse. Blazeflow saw a squirrel. It was climbing down the tree when Blazeflow wounded it, causing it to stop. She took it in her jaws, and Redshadow saw her. "I have a plan." Blazeflow whispered. Redshadow nodded. "So. What is your so-called plan?" Redshadow asked with a smirk. "When the Clan cats are asleep, we attack them in their sleep. Er, not attack ''them. Kill some. We start small, with apprentices, kits, and expecting queens. Then we attack warriors, along with Speckleflight and Puddlepaw. Then we work up to the leader and the deputy at the same time, I do know Fogstar is on his last life. Then we take over. And if we get caught, we just kill anybody who saw. Simple." Blazeflow explained. Redshadow nodded. "It could work. Let's start with apprentices." Redshadow told her. ''~~ It was moonhigh, and all the cats were asleep. Redshadow and Blazeflow slipped through the camp entrance and into the apprentices den. Frogpaw and Amberpaw were up in the front. Redshadow carefully padded up to Frogpaw and bit his neck. He stopped snoring and started sleep talking. "No. . No. . Don't d-" He sleep talked/gasped. He was cut by Redshadow. Blazeflow heard the crunch of his spine. Streampaw stirred. Blazeflow and Redshadow ran outside the den. Streampaw looked around. "I guess it was nothing." She mumbled. They went back in after Streampaw fell asleep. Blazeflow quickly bit down hard on Amberpaw's neck and she stopped moving. And breathing. She sighed. "Redshadow, you might wanna get out of camp." Blazeflow warned him. Cats were starting to wake up. Redshadow walked out of camp while Blazeflow ran to her nest. ~~ Mouselight woke up and padded into the apprentices' den to wake Amberpaw. She gasped. "Amberpaw and Frogpaw are dead!" She sreeched. That was what woke everyone up. Mouselight carried out their bodies. Rainwhisper, their mother and the deputy, wept. Fogstar tried to comfort her, but nothing helped. Redshadow and Blazeflow's plan was working. . . Chapter 5- Redshadow- Robo I'd love to say I never felt the slightest bit of guilt about what Blazeflow and I had done to the young apprentices. I would like to say I was the perfect cat to come to for a plan of vengeance, one that would never let their feelings get in their way. But I hate to say that would be a lie. Blazeflow and I decided not to strike too many cats at once. Slowly we would knock them down, one by one and before they realized it, they would all be stacked on the bloody floors of their territory, leaf dead with me and my friend to lead the clan. That left me time with my guilt. I had been good friends with the parent of the apprentices. Sure, the apprentices and I had hated each other. All the apprentices hated me for an unknown reason. The whole clan hated me for an unknown reason. But just remembering the bodies made me doubt if any of the hate I got even came close to summing up the pain the clan and the close friends and family members of the cat were going through. The answer was an obvious no. And as much as I tried to convince myself that I didn't care, that the clan had brought themselves to this, I couldn't. I couldn't control the rotting feeling in my soul, trying to tear me apart. "We know what you did Redshadow," my leader's dark voice was strict but disproving, hiding off all emotion as always, "And we can't let you remain in the clan. "I didn't do it!" I had replied, as tears stained my eyes, ''I never did any of them! It must have been a rogue! It wasn't me..." ''"Just leave," he had turned his head away in betrayal and disgust. At that moment all I could feel was sorrow and the heavy weight of guilt. I turned around and marched out of camp, the gaze of my former clanmates burning into my pelt as I was being sent away for something I had never done. But that sorrow wouldn't last long. I would return and plot for revenge. I would strike back and slowly make them may for letting me, the cat who was supposed to become the next deputy, but had been accused of killing the previous one, be kicked out. Soon I would find their leader and deputy. I would kill them and take control over the clan, and they would all understand the wrongs they had made and how they should have been fixed. For now I would hide beneath the ferns and wait for my prey to walk up to me, shoving every inch of guilt behind. Leaving it stuffed inside until after it was all over when it could do me no good. Then, when the moment was right, I would pounce. Chapter 6- Blazeflow- Misty "We need followers." I said out loud. "What?" My friend Brightsong yawned. "Nothing," I replied. But it wasn't nothing. It was a problem for me and Redshadow. As if Brightsong could read my thoughts, she said something. "What do you think happened to Redshadow?" She asked. I was unsure of where this question came from, Redshadow and Brightsong were not ''the best of friends. Actually, it was Brightsong who told the leader that silly little lie. I knew Redshadow would like her dead. So I knew what to do. "I can tell you; show you even, if you promise not to tell the Clan. Actually, swear by StarClan." I uncertainly say. There is a pause, and I can hear the rain pattering against the roof of the den. "I swear." Brightsong promises. I narrow my eyes at her. When night fell, I led her into the forest where I normally met Redshadow. The rain was now falling hard, and we were soaking wet by the time we got there. "Oh, Blazeflow, please come in, you must be soaking. Who is this visitor you've brought with you?" Redshadow said in a convincing voice. He smirked, and to Brightsong seemed to see this as his smile. "So you're alive. I had my suspicions about who killed the apprentices. I assume they are correct, yes?" I chuckled at Brightsong. Now that you have that tad bit of information," I paused, "I'm afraid that me and Redshadow cannot let you live." I stepped aside. "Redshadow, come on." He leaped and pounced on her like a mouse, and snapped her neck. "These weaklings. They can't even defend themselves," Redshadow purred and I laughed back. We walked to RainClan camp. "So, I suppose we should go for the queens tonight? But first perhaps the kits. Follow my lead." I told him. "Wait, no. We should leave the kits. If the killers are unknown, they could be the future of a Clan. ''My Clan." Redshadow replied. I felt a pang of disappointment that he didn't say our Clan. It would be ours, right? I wasn't sure what would happen in the end, but I'm sure it would be better then RainClan. RedClan, BlazeClan, ''I thought, trying out Clan names. We slowly padded into camp. Two cats were watching out for intruders. Splashdawn and Nightleaf. I had been good friends with both of them, and they had been good friends with Redshadow. I had a feeling we were thinking the same thing. 'Recruit them.''' Chapter Seven- Redshadow- Robo Category:Mistybird's Fanfics Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions